epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Razorback
Crimson Razorback.png|The Crimson Razorback in EBF5 Razorback_2_source.png|The Razorback in EBF2 and EBF3 Canti2.PNG|Canti using Razorback The Crimson Razorback, known simply as Razorback before EBF5, is a recurring sword-like guitar in the . It is usually a part of Matt's arsenal. Description The Razorback is a red, V-shaped guitar modelled after real-world Dean Razorback guitar. Before becoming one of available weapons in EBF2, it appeared in , being wielded by Canti. In all of its appearances, the Crimson Razorback gives the highest level of available to any Sword, making it one of the few viable options for the highly unorthodox Magic-oriented Matt. However, it provides a pitifully low physical Attack boost. In EBF3, the Razorback gives a high boost but due to the lack of MP in EBF5, the Crimson Razorback provides a boost instead. The Crimson Razorback in EBF5 has the ability to cast Gust as a bonus skill, allowing it to make use of its Magic Attack even when Syphoned. It can also randomly cast Power Metal between turns at level 5, allowing for occasional healing and additional uses of one of Matt's few magical attacks. The Razorback has an odd set of resistances: in EBF3, it has a weakness to which remains constant at all levels. However, in EBF5 this weakness becomes a resistance, and the Crimson Razorback also has a resistance to , and . Syphon and Disable become immunities at level 5. Until EBF5 its element % was considerably lower than most other weapons. Despite being called Wind-elemental in-game, it is actually a Holy-elemental weapon, similar to the Swift Brand sword. * Attack: +20% * Magic Attack: +30% * Accuracy: -10% * Element: 20% * Unleash: Magic down : "Boosts Power Metal" The Razorback is given to the player as a reward for completing a quest in The Town for Johnny. It is found in an easily-accessible chest in the left wing of the Grand Gallery. * * |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 40% |lvl3MAG = 60% |lvl4MAG = 80% |lvl5MAG = 100% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AutoSkillPower = 35 (Damage) 30 (Healing) |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillPower = 40 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |item21 = Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Spring |item31number = 5 |item32 = Food#5Beer |item32icon = EBF5 Item Beer.png |item32number = 1 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Food#5Beer |item42icon = EBF5 Item Beer.png |item42number = 3 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't inflict Light. }} * * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1ACC = -5% |lvl2ACC = -5% |lvl3ACC = -5% |lvl4ACC = -5% |lvl5ACC = -5% |lvl1EVA = -5% |lvl2EVA = -5% |lvl3EVA = -5% |lvl4EVA = -5% |lvl5EVA = -5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Wind |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AutoSkillChance = (33%) |item21 = Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Spring |item31number = 5 |item32icon = EBF5 Item Beer.png |item32number = 1 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Food#5Beer |item42icon = EBF5 Item Beer.png |item42number = 3 |item51 = Game Child |item51number = 1 |item52 = P2 Processor |item52number = 2}} Trivia * In EBF2 and 3, the marking on the headstock is actually Matt Roszak's signature as seen on some uploads on his DeviantArt. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt